Tick
by ShoZettaSlow
Summary: Angsty Matt with a clock and eventually Mello. Eventual MattxMello. M for eventual Lemon. Eventually...
1. Chapter 1

**Tick-Tick-Tick**

The soft noise of the clock seemed to fill the room.

**Tick-Tick-Tick**

Drowning out everything, the occasional car going by, the clack of the buttons & control-stick, even the fierce cries of the pointy-eared blond on the screen.

**Tick-Tick-Tick**

The tenant had hated the clock when he'd first moved to the apartment, but he grew to like the constant sound & subconsciously adjusted his life to it. His breathing, his steps, the nimble dance of his fingers over the controls of whatever game he was playing, all in time.

**Tick-Tick-Tick**

He needed something to live to, despite his anti-social tendencies he found it hard to function completely on his own. He'd picked Legend of Zelda for a reason & hadn't thought of it until he reached the adult Link. A skinny, blond with blue-green eyes & a temper. _Damn I'd forgotten. _He thought to himself, then with a smirk. _Jesus, am I really getting off on this? _No, it wasn't a sexual feeling. Still he often caught himself staring at the pixilated man on the screen for extended periods of time before being snapping out of his stupor with a frustrated sigh & returning to the fantasy world of the game, fingers pressing in double time to the clock that rang in his ears.

**Tick-Tick-Tick**

**--**

**Yay my first story ^^**

**Sorry for the first chapter shortness...anywayyyy my ideas for this only get to the middle before they run out, it's just how my mind works, plus I'm writing 7 stories at once. I have writers ADD I guess.**

**And I don't own Death Note(or Mello & Matt), it owns me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Matt finally found his friend, lying unconscious in an abandoned building. The man's face & body had been badly burned on the right side. He wasn't sure what he would do, his main goal had been to find Mello, who had disappeared after destroying the mafia hideout he'd been working from. He had called Matt occasionally, usually with curt orders & no goodbye. There were some days, though, that he would talk a little longer, his voice wouldn't be as harsh, they'd talk about Wammy's or Mello would complain about Near. He had almost cried once when he talked about L. Matt could envision him, icy green eyes flashing, and honey-colored hair falling in his flushed face as his body was shaken by dry sobs which he fought to control. Matt had never seen him cry, he doubted he could, but he liked to think so. He'd liked to imagine those angelic features looking human. The burns almost did that, but at the same time they made his face look more surreal. The slight flaw in his perfect face made him somehow more beautiful. Matt gazed at his first & only friend, was this normal? Considering a friend beautiful. Relying on him to think, function, feel. He wasn't sure. Mello wouldn't know either, he didn't have friends he had pawns. Matt wondered if he was a pawn too. Did the angel do this to all his "friends"? Make them feel important, like only theymatter, all the while judging their worth. _No, he's not the type. He always said he let his emotions control him._ But the question always remained, eating at his soul as he lay awake wondering, after all this time, if all friends did this to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh! Sorry this took so long! I had it then it got deleted so I swore a vendetta against it and wrote some other stories. But now I'm back.

Matt stared at the empty walls of his apartment. Mello had locked the door to his room after seeing his face. He found himself wishing that he'd brought pictures of the blond to plaster the walls with, to remind himself that he had a purpose. _But that would be selfish _He told himself. _Pictures are dangerous now._

After another fifteen minute attempt at breaking down the door, he left to get himself cigarettes. That at least would draw Mello out, assuming he could still smell. With a final thought he slipped a small paper under the door.

When he returned he found Mellos sitting on the couch, head bowed, the paper clutched in his hands. He didn't look up when Matt walked through the door.

"Monster."

It was barely audible, but it seemed to echo through the room.

Engel is German for angel. It's one of the only German words I know.


End file.
